Are we dating?
by thepineandthestar
Summary: "So many people wonder though," "It's just a silly rumor. When did that even happen?" "I don't know. But are we dating?" "Last time I checked, no." (Happens at the end of the Staphylococcus Aureus chapter so spoilers for that chapter and The Circulatory System)


"Nasal cavities, the land of steam. It says here we can relax and refresh the mind and body," AE-3803 said happily as she looked at the photos on the brochure.

White Blood Cell U-1146 couldn't help but stare at her as she looked at the photos with amazement. She just looked so… happy. There was no doubt that she wanted to go to the nasal cavities but with the recently concluded attack from the _Staphylococci Aureus_ … he just didn't look the best.

"Oh… want me to show you around?" He weakly responded. He badly wanted to show her around though, it was their first time together around the nasal cavities and it would be nice to show her there.

"Dude!" U-4849 called from behind him, "You need to freshen up before you refresh!"

1146 shot him a death glare, sending him a message of 'mess this up for me and I'll mess up your life' but 3803 had already heard. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, feeling sorry for all the trouble that he went through that day.

"Well, you have been fighting all day," she pointed out then grabbed his arm, "That's why _I'll_ be the one taking you there. Don't worry, I have this part of the body memorized," she paused, "But if you want to rest at your quarters with the others, it's fine. We can go some other day."

1146 shook his head, "No, it's fine. We can go today. You can even show me how much you already know about the body."

3803 couldn't help but smile and 1146 had to admit, he _loved_ that look on her. It made his nucleus shake to its very core. She had so much of an effect on him even hecouldn't understand why.

It's not like he'd ever tell her that though.

"You can go ahead, 4849," 1146 responded to his friend, "I'll catch up with all of you later for patrol."

"Okay, good luck with your date," 4849 said then left the two to their own, quickly enough before they realized wh this words meant.

"D-date?" 3803 asked, a blush forming on her face, "Date?!"

1146 had to look away from her slightly to not show her his cheeks that were starting to flare up, "Don't mind him. He says crazy things."

3803 shook her head, "No it's fine. Well… it wasn't at first and it took some getting used to and now I just don't mind it."

"Why would you need getting used to?" 1146 furrowed his brows.

Was there something about himself that he didn't know? What was it? If 3803 had to get used to it then it must be something talked about often.

"I'm not really… sure where the rumor started," she explained, "Let's go. I'll tell you on the way."

AE 3803 turned right, pulling him along, "It's just a silly rumor. I don't even know who, what, when, and why this started. It just… did."

"What's it about?" 1146 asked, now completely curious.

3803 blushed deeply, "It's about… us," she whispered the last part, "Cells have been talking about how we're… dating… each other."

"But we're not," 1146 pointed out bluntly.

"I know right?" 3803 said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're not dating, we both know that, right? So what's up with everyone?"

1146 just merely shrugged.

"It was one day when I was delivering oxygen when I got lost and asked a red blood cell for directions and she asked why my boyfriend wasn't helping me," 3803 narrated, "I was so curious." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle then she looked up to meet 1146 in the eyes, "Then she explained to me that my supposed boyfriend was the 'white blood cell I was always with' and I stared at her for the longest time."

She looked on ahead and let go of 1146's arm to wave hi at some platelets going their way, 1146 doing the same.

"And then another incident happened with your friends. They were patrolling and I greeted them hi and they said 'hi friend's girlfriend'," 3803 said.

The neutrophil's eyes widened at the mention of his friends. He… didn't know that. Neither did they even tell him about how they think that he's her boyfriend. Were they talking about him behind his back? Why didn't they just tell him what they thought though? They were friends and they've known each other since in the Bone Marrow, well, the majority of them. But still, there weren't excuses as to why they would hide the detail.

The pair made a left turn and 3803 looked on brightly, the nasal cavities were in her sight.

"Nasal cavities sighted!" She joked, mimicking the White Blood Cell with her.

1146 smiled a little, "Wow you did that greatly. Have you ever thought of being a neutrophil instead?"

She chuckled, "No way! I love my job! And besides, I think I'd just run away when I see an antigen."

"I don't believe it," 1146 stated, "You're far braver than most Red Blood Cells."

"Really?" She chortled, "Me? I don't think so."

"Well maybe not a Neutrophil then. A Commander Helper T Cell then? I think you'd do great giving instructions," 1146 replied.

"Maaaaaaybe." 3803 gasped and pointed ahead, "We're here!"

3803 grabbed 1146's hand and went running towards the place. She grinned wide as she saw that not so many cells were around due to the recently concluded attack. She quickly removed her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the warm water.

With a sigh, she said, "This feels good."

"Dip in, White Blood Cell," she called him, inviting him over to do the same thing as she did.

He sat down next to her and started untying the laces in his boots as she removed her jacket, folding it carefully and tying it around her waist. She also discarded her hat, letting the steam all around get to the places of her body that was available. 1146 had removed his socks as well and dipped his feet in the water.

"You're right," 1146 muttered, "This is good."

"I'll help you remove your jacket," 3803 said, "You're not in duty right now, you can afford to take a break."

1146 nodded, unbuttoning his jacket. He shrugged it off and 3803 helped him remove it from his body, folding it afterwards for him.

"Now doesn't that seem nice?" She beamed at him.

1146 completely agreed. It wasn't even just the steam helping him relax or the quiet atmosphere around that felt nice, it was solely on being with 3803. She was his best companion to date. He didn't have to think about killing bacteria or patrolling around the body or having to protect anyone, he just had to think of himself. That and 3803. He didn't have much loads to carry and that felt fine.

His job was fine, he loved his job, it was just that, at some point, he needed to get away from it and 3803 was the best refuge he could ever see. He didn't even care where they would go or whether they'd arrive to their destination (honestly he assumed that they'd never arrive at the nasal cavities earlier because of her lost sense of direction) but it was fine for him wherever they ended up.

He nodded then closed his eyes. He laid his body to the ground, feet still under the water, and breathed in and out deeply. This felt nice.

3803 stared on even though he was in his own world, resting and taking a break from everything. He looked nice when he was at ease. It wasn't everyday that she saw him resting or this peaceful. It also wasn't everyday that he was a vicious killer with the worst case of bloodlust.

Okay it was everyday but still, 1146 had the kindest eyes amongst all of them. He always looked like he was ready to listen to her even if he had just finished fighting an antigen and she appreciated that a lot. There weren't much cells around who was ready to listen to her endless stories, most especially that one time she finished one circulation. He said that it was an antigen who hurt him but it was sort of obvious that it wasn't. That, plus she heard Killer T Cell from an alleyway screaming bloody murder.

She felt really bad for him that time but she was so curious as to why he lied. Was it because he was hiding him from some dark secret that she should never know?

"White Blood Cell," she started weakly, "Remember that day when we saw each other after I finished a circulation alone?"

"Mhm."

"Why did you lie to me that day?"

White Blood Cell cracked his eyes open, "Lie…?"

"Yeah," she muttered, "That day you had a bruise… like you were… punched."

White Blood Cell frowned, "I'm sorry. I-it's not me to lie but… I just didn't want him to get a bad reputation in your eyes."

"So when did you plan on telling me that it was Killer T Cell who punched you?" She asked.

1146 sat down and looked at the water, "Again, I'm sorry. B-but it's not his fault, it was mine too. I… really did get distracted from work that day. We can't blame him."

"That day went well for me," she stated as a matter-of-factly, "It was the first time I didn't need much help, the first time I didn't get lost, one of the few days I didn't get attacked by bacteria. I don't think you weren't doing your job when everybody's day went fine."

3803 furrowed her brows, "Just… why would he punch you?"

"Because…" 1146 paused, recalling why.

It had been… him admitting that there was something else that he saw in 3803. She was different from the other cells, and that was why he got punched.

"Huh," he started then looked up to 3803, seeing the expression that pained him. He swore on his life to never see her frown ever again, "Maybe… maybe we _are_ dating. Are we?"

"What are you-,"

"The reason why Killer T Cell was because he thinks that I've been too close to you. I… maybe we are too close to each other," he explained then muttered, "I really like being close to you."

3803 just stayed silent, the first time in her life she might add, and just watched the sincerity in 1146's expression and eyes.

The world turned absolutely silent, as if the place wasn't slowly getting packed with different types of cells. She stared at him and he stared at her and yet, it felt like the best thing she had ever had. He was… everything she ever wanted to have.

"I… never thought I needed you so badly before I met you," he admitted, "I don't want to lose you," he said breathlessly.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry," 1146 broke from the stare, feeling ashamed of his words. He should've known, White Blood Cells weren't the perfect match for Red Blood Cells. He was never good for her, "I shouldn't have said that."

"N-no, I mean, what… do you want this to be?" She corrected, "What… I'm just… so confused."

"I just want you to be happy and protected," he answered then asked abruptly, "Can I hug you?"

He hugged her just at her first nod, knocking her breath away. She could feel her face burning but she didn't care. She felt her cytoplasm tingle inside as if it was giddy to have been in close contact with him. And she was just so happy about this.

She pulled him in tighter, burying her face to his neck, "Can I kiss you?"

He pulled her out of the hug but still held her by the shoulders, staring at her like she told him that she had a nucleus.

"Just kidding." She chuckled weakly, "You got so serious. But I really really appreciate everything what you said. And I feel the same. I like you. A lot. So… are we… dating?"

The two blushed at the thought.

The two of them, a Red Blood Cell and a White Blood Cell.

Dating.

"Seems odd," 1146 muttered.

"Then it's perfect," 3803 responded with a wide smile.

A _ding_ that was oh so familiar to the two of them sounded. They both looked up to his receptor and saw it standing up, signalling an antigen around the place.

"This was a really bad time." 1146 sighed.

3803 pecked his lips once, her face burning like crazy. Wow was the body getting heat stress or was it just her? "Go get 'em, Neutrophil."

He stared at her, mouth agape, before he rushed wearing his jacket, "I'll be right back."

3803 chuckled weakly as she watched 1146 run out of the place barefooted as he rushed towards the nearby bacterium.

She turned to her right and smirked, "Dendritic Cell, sighted."


End file.
